Beautiful disaster-- Fairy Tail
by alice-baskervilla27
Summary: La nueva lucy es una chica nueva. no maldice, ni bebe dejando atras su oscuro pasado y a ella, pero todo cambia cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga levi, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rapidamente desafiado por el chico llama Natsu Dragneel que cambiara su vida en la universidad de Fairy tail.


**Bueno senoras y senores ^^ vengo a decirles que esta historia la estoy publicando en dos versions diferentes una de name y luffy y otra de natsu y lucy XD si lo se, es algo raro, ya que no vasta con una pero no puedo evitarlo asi que por favor espero que les guste y esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a su dueno original igual que los personajes ^^.**

**-si tengo algun error avinsenme -3-**

* * *

**Capitulo I:**

Todo en la habitacion gritaba que yo no pertenecia aqui. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban numeros y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacian gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a traves del ruido. Me sumergi entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga y hermana.

-!Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, lucy!- Me grito levi. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aun en la penumbra.

-!Quedate cerca! !Empeorara una vez que comience!- grito gajeel por encima del ruido. lucy tomo su mano y despues la mia.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sono en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresalto, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen del estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. El mantenia el plastico en los labios.

-!Bienvenidos al bano de sangre! Si estas buscando Economia 101... Estas en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! si buscas el circulo, Esto es meca! Mi nombre es max, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes esten en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilatero. Si rompen estas reglas, se les partira la madre y seran retirados de aqui sin su dinero! Eso las incluye a ustedes, senoritas! Asi que no utilicen sus puterias para estafar el sistema, muchachos!

gajeel nego con la cabeza. -Jesus, max!- grito al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la eleccion de palabras de mi amigo.

Mi corazon latia en mi pecho. Con un sueter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me senti como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandia. Le prometi a levi que podia enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero senti la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondria en peligro, pero estar en un sotano con cincuenta o mas chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Despues de que levi conociera a gajeel en la clase de orientacion de primer a~o, ella con frecuencia lo acompana a las luchas de secretas en los sotanos de diferentes de las Universidades de fairy tail. Cada evento se llaba a cabo en un lugar diferente y se mantenia en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecia a un circulo mas tranquilo, me sorprendio saber de un mundo subterranero en fairy tail; pero ace lo sabia aun antes de haberse matriculado. natsu el companero de cuarto y primo de gajeel, entro en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer a~o, se rumoreaba que el era el competidor mas letal que max habia visto en los tres a~os desde que creo el circulo. Comenzando su segundo a~o, natsu era invencible. Juntos, natsu y gajeel facilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Max llevo el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labiso y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

-Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de fairy tail, Marek !

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se a parto como el mar rojo cuando Marek entro en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbo, abucheo y se burlo del rival. El saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atras y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Natsu Dragneel el salamander!

El volume exploto cuando natsu aparecio en una puerta de la habitacion. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echo a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los musculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él choco sus puños contra los nudillos de Marek. natsu se inclino y le susurró algo al oído a Marek, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Marek se puso cara a cara con natsu y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Marek era asesina; natsu se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atras, y adam sono el cuerno. Marek tomo una posicion defensiva y atacó a natsu. Me pare sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdi mi linea de vision, apoyandome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mi, rebotandome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Marek y natsu se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Marek cogió a natsu con sus gruesos brazos y trato de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando marek se inclinó con el movimiento, natsu estrello su rodilla contra la cara de Marek. Antes de que Marek pudieraevitar el golpe, natsu lo ataco; sus punos hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Marek una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, lucy? —dijo gajeel.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Marek tirar un puñetazo. natsu se giro, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo uncirculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Marek.

Sangre rocio mi cara y salpico la parte superior de mi sueter. Marek cayo alsuelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitaciónestuvo en completo silencio.

Max lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Marek y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambio de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividian entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. levi me llamo por mi nombre en algun lugar de la parte de atras, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mi, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos calidos color negro. Alguien me empujo por detras y natsu me tomo por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó natsu, empujando a cualquiera que se acercara. Su expresion severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, hermosa

Max dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de natsu. — Vamos, salamandar! Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los mios. — Es una lástima sobre el sueter se ve bien en ti. —

En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que habia llegado.

— ¿Que estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó levi, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tu ni siquiera deberias estar aqui, lucy—me regaño ace.

—Tampoco levi —le dije.

— Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Levi me sonrio y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, lucy. Dios, te quiero! —Ella engancho su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras hacia la noche, saliendo del lugar.


End file.
